


Unterwegs

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [48]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Sad, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unterwegssein und nichts tun können. Nichts tun müssen. Er mochte das Gefühl. Nicht mehr hier und noch nicht dort.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/63636.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unterwegs

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** traurig  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Roadtrip

***

Es war ein schöner Frühsommertag. Wie gemacht für einen Ausflug. Noch ein wenig zu kühl, um das Verdeck zu öffnen, aber der Blick aus dem Autofenster entschädigte ihn mit einer sonnendurchfluteten Landschaft.

Boerne fuhr und redete, aber er hörte nicht zu. Ließ sich von dem vertrauten Tonfall umspülen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er fuhr gerne - genaugenommen ließ er sich noch lieber fahren. Unterwegssein und nichts tun können. Nichts tun müssen. Er mochte das Gefühl. Nicht mehr hier und noch nicht dort.

Über die Jahre hatte er ziemlich viel Zeit mit Boerne im Auto verbracht.

Er sah zur Seite, zu Boerne im dunklen Anzug. Das stand ihm gut. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst - schwarz war einfach nicht seine Farbe.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Boerne wirkte ein wenig besorgt, und er beeilte sich zu nicken.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit", sagte Boerne, und er nickte ein zweites Mal.

Thiel sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Seinetwegen konnten sie gerne noch eine Weile weiterfahren. Das erinnerte ihn an seine ersten Wochen in Münster. Irgendwie hatte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen; sein Rad war entweder platt, gerade gestohlen, oder es regnete. Damit hatte alles angefangen. Irgendwann war es zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, daß Boerne ihn mitnahm.

"Vorsicht! Da ist ein Rad!"

Boerne wich dem Hindernis mit einem rasanten Schlenker auf die Gegenfahrbahn aus. "Beifahrer ..."

Mit allen damit verbundenen Nachteilen. Thiel seufzte. Aber andererseits ... Er versuchte, sich andere Ausflüge ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, aber seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab, wanderten weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit. Bis eine Hand sein Knie berührte und ihn wieder zurückholte.

"Wir sind da", sagte Boerne.

Er nickte und löste den Gurt. Angekommen. Solange sie unterwegs gewesen waren, war es nicht real gewesen. Aber jetzt ließ es sich nicht mehr beiseite schieben. Daß ihn das nach all den Jahren so mitnehmen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Boerne war inzwischen auf seine Seite gekommen, um seine Tür zu öffnen, und er quälte sich schwerfällig aus dem Sitz. Der Wagen lag ja ganz nett in der Kurve, aber vielleicht sollte Boerne doch so langsam mal etwas seinem Alter angemessenes anschaffen.

Über Boernes Schulter sah er die Menschen, die sich versammelt hatten, und hätte am liebsten wieder kehrt gemacht. Aber Boerne war schon dabei, sein Jackett in Form zu zupfen, und hatte die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen.

"Lukas wird froh sein, daß du hier bist."

Thiel nickte. Es war merkwürdig, hier zu sein. Mehr als zehn Jahre, nachdem Susanne und er sich getrennt hatten. Sie hatten kaum mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt in den letzten Jahren, und auch das fast nur, wenn er Lukas hatte anrufen wollen und Susanne am Telefon gewesen war. So richtig entspannt hatte sich ihr Verhältnis nie mehr. Auch nachdem Susanne wieder verheiratet war. Auch nachdem er wieder ... auch nach Boerne. Aber im Moment dachte er nicht an diese Zeit, sondern an den Anfang. Als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Als Lukas geboren wurde. Als sie noch dachten, sie würden eine Familie bleiben. Boernes Hand strich an seinem Jackettärmel nach unten, und warme Finger berührten seine kalten.

"Komm jetzt", sagte Boerne.

Wie merkwürdig, daß Susanne nach all den Jahren in Deutschland hatte beerdigt werden wollen. Aber das war eben doch zuhause. Der Friedhof, auf dem auch ihr Vater und ihre Großeltern begraben worden waren. Die Kirche, in der Susanne und er geheiratet hatten. Er blinzelte im hellen Sonnenlicht. In der Gruppe vor der Kirche sah er Lukas, die blonden Haare leuchteten unnatürlich hell vor all dem Schwarz. Und Susannes Mann.

Er straffte die Schultern und ging los. Für Lukas war das viel schlimmer. Und für John. Trotzdem war er froh, daß Boerne da war, einen halben Schritt hinter ihm, schweigend, aber da.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, wie gemacht für einen Ausflug. Er wünschte sich, sie könnten immer unterwegs sein. Niemals ankommen.

* Fin *


End file.
